ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Flash
9, 2014. The scene zooms into a wrecked corner-shop. A television next to one of the shop windows, while on it's side and flickering, still works. It shows a New York news report. [[Arnor], the Ultimate Warrior, is watching it inside.] * Reporter: Reports are coming in that Darkseid has been defeated by Superman. Though the invasion is in fact over, the looting continues. looter passes by the shop. He walks out of frame, and only his shadow cast on a nearby wall is seen. Another shadow drops from above and lands in front of him. * Looter: Deathstroke! How's it going? Yea… it's been a while, I got all the money for you-- unsheathes his sword. * Looter: No, no, no, please! I got the money! Waaagh! decapitates the looter with one swing of his sword. As his body drops to the floor, the shot pans round to show Deathstroke standing over the headless corpse. * Deathstroke: You should have paid up sooner - you'd still have a head. sheaths his sword and walks round the corner, through the devastated streets of New York. He stops as a red blur flashes by him and immediately brings his sword to bear. The same blur zooms by him twice more. * Deathstroke: Minneapolis isn't your turf. blur shoots by Deathstroke again. He lashes out with his sword but is far too slow to hit anything. * Deathstroke: I suggest you run back to Philadelphia before something bad happens. blur heads straight for Deathstroke this time, bowling him over. It stops, showing that it is indeed The Flash. Arnor gets out of the store and into the brawl. * The Flash: Don't bother getting up, Deathstroke. You're going to jail. gets up anyway. Arnor sides with the Flash. * Deathstroke: Not without a fight. fight. The Flash outpaces Deathstroke. * The Flash: Too fast for you? near the end, Deathstroke breaks free from his combo attack. * Deathstroke: You're easy money. * The Flash: You're gonna need backup. tie on collision. The Flash defeats Deathstroke and unmasks him as Slade Wilson. With his opponent down, Flash radios in to the Justice League. * The Flash: Flash to Wonder Woman. I just went three rounds with Deathstroke. * Wonder Woman: I'll contact Minneapolis PD. I need you in Baltimore. * The Flash: No problem. I'll-- Flash stops in mid-sentence and brings his hands to his head as if in pain. His eyes briefly glow a bright yellow. * Arnor: What happened? * Wonder Woman: Flash! Are you OK? pain stops as soon as it starts. Flash brings his hands down and shakes it off. * The Flash: I'm alright. Just dizzy. * Wonder Woman: You've been running from city to city for hours. Forget about Baltimore, I'll ask Martian Manhunter. * The Flash: I'm fine, Diana. I just felt strange for a moment. I'm on my way to Baltimore now. * Arnor: I guess I'm going with him, too. Flash speeds off, leaving Deathstroke to pick himself off the ground. Arnor follows him. The scene cuts to Baltimore. The Bat-signal is prominent over the night sky. It is observed from a rooftop by Catwoman. * Catwoman: Busy night for the Bat, and even he can't be everywhere at once. sits down, pawing a valuable antique. * Catwoman: What he doesn't know won't hurt him. * The Flash: No... Flash takes this moment to zoom in front of her. Arnor comes out of her hiding place. * The Flash: ...but it might end up hurting you in the long run. * Arnor: Hand it over, Catwoman. sits up as The Flash extends his arm. * Catwoman: Sorry, guys. No can do. I'm protecting it. backflips off where she was standing, landing on a lower roof partition. The Flash watches with amusement, then zooms to obstruct her path in the blink of an eye. * The Flash: I can never figure you out. One minute you're a hero, the next you're a criminal. * Catwoman: I'm a complicated woman. * The Flash: You know, I don't feel like chasing you anymore. * Catwoman: And I don't have time to explain myself. * Arnor: We don't have to fight. * Catwoman: Oh, but I want to. watches as The Flash battles Catwoman. Despite getting hit several times, he knocks her out. * The Flash: Can we breathe this up? Catwoman breaks free from his combo attack and they clash. * Catwoman: You're a cop. I'm a cat burglar. * The Flash: Then, you have the right to remain silent. tie on collision. The Flash managed to defeat Catwoman though her attack speed was quick. The antique rolls off her person. * Catwoman: This is why I don't play nice with you hero types. unfamiliar looking Australian with a cybernetic eye steps into the fray and picks up the antique. * Kano: This oughta fetch a tidy sum. * The Flash: Alright, what's your deal? he asks this question, The Flash's eyes shine the same bright yellow as earlier and he grabs his head in pain. Kano watches with amusement. * Kano: Heh...you don't look so good, mate. * Catwoman: I'll take that... up behind Kano, Catwoman swipes the antique from him and runs off. * Kano: Hey! he can chase her, a portal opens up before Catwoman. Taken by surprise, she is unable to slow her momentum and ends up running straight into it. * Catwoman: Ahh! What the-- Catwoman disappears, the portal closes behind her. The Flash has now recovered, although his voice sounds distorted. * The Flash: Hand over the gem! * Kano: Back off, freak! She took it! * Arnor: So you helped her escape! * Kano: I don't like your attitude. You both need to be taught some manners! takes a fighting stance and shoots a laser beam from his cybernetic eye. The Flash dodges it before it even touches him. Kano tries three times more, each with the same result. Arnor assumes a karate fighting stance. The Flash and Arnor face Kano. * Kano: Eh, you give Kabal a run for his money! * The Flash: My turn! fight. The Flash's speed was too much for Kano as did Arnor's martial arts and ice attacks. Though Kano was acrobatic also, Arnor used her gymnastics to evade his attacks and her martial arts prowess to kick, punch or swat him away. The Flash attacks Kano and before he can fight back, Arnor punches his neck then leaps out of The Flash's way as he does his super-move on Kano, defeating him. * Arnor: That'll cool you off. Flash picks Kano up by his throat, his eyes yellow with fury, but before he can do anything, another figure drops from the sky and lands next to them - Batman. * Arnor: Bruce? * Batman: Who is that man and what are you two doing in Baltimore? * The Flash: Batman, this freak tried--tried to kill us, and now I'm going to return the favour! * Batman: No, you're not. It's clear something's wrong with you. The Flash I know doesn't kill. * The Flash: Heh...he does now. Flash throws Kano aside and roars in rage before attacking Batman. At the same time, Arnor has encountered Hsu Hao, another MK villain. * Arnor: Hsu Hao...I was wondering you would... ducks as Hsu Hao tries to punch her. She blasts some ice balls at him. He gets hit by some, but the others miss him. Arnor backflips, tumbles and cartwheels from Hsu Hao's attacks and kicks the villain. The pattern continues as Arnor ducks, dodges and attacks. The Flash, meanwhile, gets his combo broken by Batman and they clash. * Batman: You're going to get hurt. * The Flash: Not today. tie. Somewhere from the battle between The Flash and Batman, Arnor used his super-move "Endless Whiteout" on Hsu Hao, killing him while The Flash defeats Batman. Not beaten yet, Batman struggles to his feet as Flash advances towards him. * The Flash: I thought you were a master of hand-to-hand combat. whips around, stunning The Flash with a tazer. The Flash is out before he even hits the concrete. * Batman: I am. Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes